This invention relates to land grading apparatus of the kind comprising an earth cutting blade structure mounted on a wheeled carrier intended to be towed behind a prime mover vehicle for land grading operations. The invention has particular, but not exclusive, application to apparatus of this kind in which the earth cutting blade is positioned automatically relative to a reference plane established by a laser transmitter. Presently known graders of the kind which are towed behind prime mover tractors are fitted with cutter blades and earth collecting buckets surrounded by massive perimeter frames. They are extremely heavy and require very powerful tractors to be operated satisfactorily. By the present invention it is possible to provide an apparatus which is relatively light in weight but which is immensely strong and can accurately grade over a large working width.